1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of frames and more particularly to a frame for the display of a cassette or other similar item such as a compact disc.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Special events such as weddings, anniversaries, concerts, sporting events, or lectures are often recorded on video cassettes or audio cassettes or the like. It is desireable to display and protect favorite cassettes in an aesthetically-pleasing way to commemorate the event and to prevent the cassette from being lost, forgotten, or damaged.
It is known in the prior art to store video cassettes with picture frames displaying photographs commemorating the same event. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,213 to Hord teaches a combination picture frame and video cassette holder. However, unlike the present invention, the Hord frame conceals the video cassette when the frame is viewed from the front. On the contrary, a primary object of the present invention is to display the cassette itself in an attractive manner when the frame is viewed from the front.